xyonrisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of galactic history
This is a timeline of history of the known galaxy recording the known galaxy's most important events and interstellar developments. Due to the vast galactic influence of the Xai, the timeline is centered around their historical developments. All dates are given in the Xyon Standard Calendar. Timeline Before Xyon Unification (BXU) Creation era *5000 BXU **The Xai are created by Xanus on the planet of Xyon. **Shala Alla Tok is created by Xanus as the first Xai male of his species. *4385 BXU **Varon Icona dies on Xyon in the Iconian Mountains. Dark Ages of Xyon *4351 BXU **The Dark Ages of Xyon begin when the Iconians take over numerous kingdoms and enslave most of the non-Iconian population. Though scientific and economic progression continues, 70% of the population have few or no rights, and suffer under the oppressive rule of the new Iconian rulers. *3500 BXU **The Aurorans are created by Xanus on the planet of Aurora. *2756 BXU **Vespa Icona is born on Xyon in the Iconian Mountains. *2706 BXU **Ocracoke the Great is born on Xyon. *2327 BXU **Ocracoke the Great becomes the first Change male of the Xai race. He then leads the Xai War of Liberation against the Iconian-led empires. **The Xai War of Liberation begins. *2320 BXU **Ocracoke kills Inquina at the Battle of n/a, bringing her armies to a halt and forcing them to retreat. **Iconian rule over Xyon collapses following their defeat at the Battle of n/a. **The Xai War of Liberation ends. Age of Tribulation *2298 BXU **Anava Tarka foretells the birth of a Xai who will unite the planet under one rule. *710 BXU **Manawaki the Great is born on Xyon in the city of Oxida Nova. Unification era *537 BXU **The Unification Wars begin. *1 BXU **Aisha Icona defeated at the Battle of Iconius. **The last and greatest independent nation on Xyon collapses after the Iconian defeat. **The Unification Wars end. After Xyon Unification (AXU) Post-Unification era *1 AXU **The Xai Ascendancy is established. *107 AXU **The moons of Marza, Karus, and Axon over Xyon are colonized by the Xai. *252 AXU **The Xai develop the first successful void drive, which permits their entry into the age of interstellar colonization. Colonization era *257 AXU **The Xai establish their first successful extra-solar colony on the planet of Onyx in the Onyx system. *260 AXU **The Obsidian Navy is established. Its role as a peacekeeper is not yet established, as travel between worlds is still too risky and time-consuming despite the creation of void drives. Thus, the navy serves as a deterrent to invasion or attack, rather than an offensive force. **The Blackblossom is launched by the Obsidian Navy, tasked with exploring as much of the surrounding space as possible until they are recalled by Xyon. It is equipped with an experimental void drive, which is smaller and safer than conventional void drives, though eight times as expensive. Equipped with the latest weaponry, defenses, and technologies, the Blackblossom begins its journey. *271 AXU **Because of the bulkiness and excessive energy demands of the void drive, the void gates are developed as a cost-effective alternative. The first two gates are built over Xyon and Onyx, establishing the first void gate network in the Ascendancy. *283 AXU **The planet of Jarra Dal is colonized by the Blackblossom. However, due to the quirks of void gate travel, the colonists sent to the planet exit the void gate younger than when they entered, as as far smaller. The damage is discovered to be irreversible, and the Jarra sub-species of Xai is formed. *284 AXU **The story of what happened to the colonists headed to Jarra Dal leads to pressure being placed upon the scientists on Axon to develop a cost-effective void drive, as well as work out the bugs in the young, embryonic void gate network. *341 AXU **The Xai make first contact with the Aurorans. **The planet of Aurora is colonized by the Xai, who do so with permission from the Aurorans, who request admission into the Xai Ascendancy as a fellow race of citizens. The Xai agree to the request, and the Aurorans become the first species to join the Xai Ascendancy. *395 AXU **The aurum is revalued by the Xai Ascendancy. It is transformed into a largely digital currency so as to prevent counterfeiting and devaluing of the aurum as precious metals from the colonies began to overflow in the stock market. *475 AXU **The Blackblossom is finally decommissioned by the Obsidian Navy after 215 years of active service. The original crew of ship are awarded the Pioneer of Xyon award, later known as the Order of the Blackblossom, an award granted to inventors, pioneers of new technologies, explorers, and theorists who contribute greatly to the advancement of the Xai's understanding of nature, time, space, and physics. They are also granted titles and large, permanent estates on the world of their choice. *756 AXU **The ''Onyx''-class battleship is developed by the Xai as their first true combat-oriented capital ship. It is deployed throughout Xai'athus as a power projection tool, ensuring that the colonies never forget to whom they belong, and to their enemies whom to fear. *757 AXU **Five hundred years since the colonization of Onyx, the Xai Ascendancy consists of more than fifty worlds with more than fifty billion inhabitants. The Patriarch of the Xai declares the era of colonization at an end, and focuses the energies of the Ascendancy into that of building a formidable military force for the future. Era of Expansion *806 AXU **The Obsidian Navy commissions the development and production of the ''Stalker''-class frigate, which comes to serve as the primary armed interstellar vessel of the navy for several decades. *1828 AXU **The Subjugation Wars begin. *1992 AXU **The ''Black Lotus''-class dreadnought, the brainchild of Malakai Madora, is introduced into the Obsidian Navy. **Leading the Black Lotus Armada, Malakai Madora begins his two-year campaign against the Sctha Empire, a campaign that becomes the most bloody period of the conflict. *1994 AXU **Malakai Madora completes his campaign against the Sctha, effectively destroying their species and empire, and scattering the remnants across the galaxy. His conquest and later destruction of their homeworld, Athnuaigh, brings an end to the 166-year long conflict. **The Subjugation Wars end. *2103 AXU **The First Xai-Izanagi Conflict begins. **The Xai Ascendancy invades the Izanagi Empire seeking an easy conquest, but are quickly taken off-guard when an equally formidable Izanagi fleet encountered them over the planet of Oda. The Xai invasion force is bogged down in a costly war of attrition by the Izanagi holding tactics. *2104 AXU **The Xai make their first and only gain of the war, conquering the planet of Fukushima after the 252nd Star Legion speadheads an assault against the Izanagi defenders in the besieged capital during the First Battle of Fukushima. The Xai lost more than a quarter of a million soldiers in the battle, and are still fighting from insurgencies across the planet. *2107 AXU **Following the Second Battle of Fukushima, the only successfully conquered planet by the Xai is recaptured by the Izanagi Empre. The Xai retreat through the sole void gate they built in the system, and shut it down, preventing the Izanagi from following. **Attracted by their victory over the Xai, the Elysians and the Tarapi approach the Izanagi to request their aid in supplying their resistance movement against the Xai. Not wishing another larger Xai invasion, the Izanagi agree on the grounds the resistance does not openly affiliate itself with the Izanagi, and keep their operations outside of Izanagi space. **The First Xai-Izanagi Conflict ends. Civil War period *2142 AXU **The Xyon Civil War begins. *2157 AXU **The Xyon Civil War ends. Ascendancy era *2158 AXU **Manawaki Madora steps down as Supreme Commander of Xyon following the devastation of the civil war. His son, Malakai Madora, is selected by the Patriarch of the Xai to replace him as Supreme Commander. **The ''Xyon''-class mothership is introduced into the Obsidian Navy. Its introduction begins the formation of the Black Fleets of Xyon, which soon come to formed the basis of the navy's structural organization. **The beginning of the Ascendancy era sees the slowing of Xai expansion across known space, and the consolidation of their territories and assets. The Xai begin working to bring their worlds into line, and halt their invasions across the region, especially following the increase of stronger attacks by the resistance organization known as the Defiance. *2160 AXU **The Devastator War begins. *2162 AXU **The Devastator War ends. *2163 AXU **The aftermath of the Devastator Wars nearly sees the destruction of the Defiance at the hands of a re-envigerated Xai Ascendancy, no longer distracted with their ongoing conquests, focusing all of its energies, resources, and manpower into crushing the open alien rebellions against Xai rulership. As a direct result, the Defiance goes underground to rebuild, and a brief period of peace follows, though the Defiance does engage in sparse raids and terrorism. *2380 AXU **The Elysian Conflict begins. *2482 AXU **The present day. See also *Xyon Standard Calendar *List of battles Category:Timelines Category:Copyright